


College Obsession: Various Yandere AU Overwatch X Male OC (Male Verse)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male verse, Mpreg, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Professor Jack Morrison, Stalking, Yandere, genderbents, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Mark is a student at Overwatch university and he catches the eyes of many people. Who all have a deep obsession for him.
Relationships: Everyone/Original Character(s), Genji Shimada/Original Character(s), Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Original Character(s), Moira O'Deorain & Original Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s), Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Blackmail

(Mark's POV)

I was sitting on the couch with Hank (Male Hana Song Aka D.va) on my lap drooling into my pajama pants. He zonked out from his mountain dew and dorita and gaming binge. We met just this year but became fast friends and I am glad he is my friend. But now i have something important to deal with and that is his adopted dad. Professor Morrison. I am sort of failing his class. I knew I should have not taken his course he was none to be a hard ass but truth is I have a small crush on the professor. He may be much older than me, but good lord did he stay in shape. He was once a soldier and a super soldier at that. I gently move Hank off me and start to make my way to Professor Morrison home office. Where he said he be grading papers.

I knocked on the door before I opened it only.to see a shirtless professor Morrison sitting there as my face went red.

"OH God I'm sorry sir!"

"What? Oh! No its okay one second Uh, come in" he said he sounded just as awkward as me as I walked in avoiding meeting his eyes.

"I.. wanted to talk about my grades, I don't think I have enough time with my two jobs..I don't think I can pass your class"

"Your grades are struggling, barely passing and borderline failing." He says. "Maybe, you can do something to boost them."

He said as he stood up and walked toward me.

(Oh Jack XD I am torn I want you to pound Mark ass XD but still.. XD)

I looked at him confused as I tilted my head. "What do you want me to do? I'll do an thing I promise."I said excited that maybe he wouldn't just let me fail

He leans down gripping my chin and then kisses me and I am to shocked to move as he kisses me then pulls away.

"I never done this before but you could give yourself to me." He says. "Let's talk over the terms a blow job will increase quite and such but if you want to move anything else up a grade it will cost more. And remember if you stop doing this with me your more than likely to continue to fall so as long as your in my class you will do this yes? Also I could just fail you regardless."

My eyes widen. This ..he was blackmailing me. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he targeting me out of everyone? ..why ..was I not a disgusted as I should be?

".."

"well, what do you say?" He asked, and though his tone held confidence.. I could hear fear in his voice. Had he really never done this?

"...P-Professor.. how.." my hands gripped the chair. "H-How much ..would my virginity be worth?"

"A solid A your grade will be bumped up to." He says and I stare at him.

An A will raise My GPA so I do not loose my (Track or Swim) scholarship. I will be able to keep that and still pay rent for the house I am renting and if I get roommates to help pay rent I will be living well off.

"I-I will do it.." I say hesitantly I never imagine loosing my virginity this way. But at least it was to a man I was attracted to and not someone who disgust me.

(Yeah I defiantly trade grades for sex if it was soldier 76 XD)

However. .it's not exactly how I wanted my first time..

"Hey, not here, in my room and.. Let me take you out at least after as well." He said suddenly. "I, I know it's probably not the way you want to lose it." He said as I was a little shocked. .yet I smiled.

He smiled then suddenly picked me up like a blushing bride and carried me to his room locking the door.

He put a few towels under the door blocking out sound as I saw in the bed. He then walked over to me and kissed me right on the lips. I blushed and decided I might as well enjoy this and kissed back he then pinned me to the bed and started to feel me up and I lost my under shirt quickly as he starts to kiss and bite down my neck and chest.

"N-Not there! Hank will know." I gasp out and he nodded taking a nipple in his mouth.

Although he bit down around my nipple causing me to let put a moan mixed with a little whine as he sucked on it, probably looking for a place where Hank won't see. I looked at him as he marked my chest sucking and biting. I was now hard and pressing in between us and I could feel his erection pressing into me as well. I couldn't help letting put little moans as I was starting to rub into him.

He moaned and gripped me. "Oh yeah~ Be a Good girl for daddy~" He says and I freeze at that but then continue as our clothed cocks rubbed against each other.

I let out moans as it felt so good maybe I wouldn't have to go all the way

(hahahaha XD You wish you only could get that lucky XD Or maybe Jack will take is slow and manipulate you into doing it >:3)

(Nah he's gonna go all the way)

(XD Yup time to pop the anal cherry XD)

He moaned and then started to remove my pants he slipped them down and took my cock in his mouth and massaged my balls. I moaned loudly and gripped his hair. It felt so good to have it sucked, I've never had it sucked before..well..actually except for Hank when we got drunk one night.

(I had too)

(XD Hank beat you to it old man XD)

(Something tells me.Hank wasn't actually drunk)

(XD hank lied to you)

"O-Oh, g-god y-yes please take me all daddy~" I moaned without thinking.

He moaned around my cock and took me app pressing his tongue up onto the underside vein making me cum hard wrapping my legs around his neck and pulling him close while fucking his throat. I didn't even stop while Cumming as I felt like I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. He continue to suck me until I stopped and he pulled off having swallowed all my seed. He then kisses me heatedly and removes his pants spitting on his hand and lining himself up with me after he lubed his cock. Which was a monster. I felt my breath stop as I couldn't help but stare at it a little cared as he suddenly grabbed me a he pushed into me, not stopping when I let out noises of Discomfort into the kiss, yet at the same time..it felt so good. I couldn't help but let my head drop back as I let out a moan.

"D-Daddy.. y-you're so big~" this time I knew I was calling him daddy, he really seemed to like it last time.

He smirked and started to bite and kiss my chest again. "Such a good girl~ So wet and ready for daddy~" He moans around my nipple plowing my ass making me moan and arch into him.

Although I didn't understand why he was suddenly calling me a girl..but I guess everyone has their kinks. I let out another moan as I looked at him.

"Choke me daddy."

(I had to)

He looked at me shocked but then smirked using his free hand and choking me with it. I moaned and gasped as he nearly cut of circulation and his thrust got even more rough and powerful and he bit my nipple once more. I cried out at that as I could hear out skin slapping (ew not a nice description) as I could barely breath yet the deprivation made me so much more aware and sensitive. I could feel him pounding my ass and hitting my prostate and was aware that I was being pushed beyond limits. He bit my left pec and I came hard and he gripped my throat hard and came and I could not breath but it made the orgasm we rode out so much more intense after he was done he let go of me and rolled off of me pulling me into a heated kiss.

I kissed back but my head feeling light as my hands gripped his hair before he finally allowed me to breathe as I panted heavily however he grabbed my hips, suddenly shoving himself back in.

"You deserve more than an A.. you were amazing. What do you say to going out for dinner tomorrow?' I was still regaining my breath before looking at him, letting out a small moan as moving caused me to move on him.

"I-I..I-I have work at a strip club tomorrow. ."

"Then I'll meet you there."

I nodded and he pulled me to his chest and I realized he likes to keep his cock in after sex. I shifted slightly and closed my eyes. I did like to cuddle.


	2. Strip Club

(Mark's POV)

After last night I left him a note of my job and heading to it. Luckily it was Saturday so I did not have school. I got to relax and rest my sore bum. I then also got to make the fylers of a dorm mate. I head to work and clipped the on the board in the back. It was a strip club that had mostly male strippers and a few females but mostly male. I heard they hired one from Japan. Ashton (Male Ashe) always had a good eye for what the customers like. Although he never rely would schedule me on the stage..I mean hard to take it personal when the hiarchy was the ones with the most stage tome were the most attractive.

I normally just served drink and gave the occasional lap dance. A gentleman from a business known as Talon came in and he just talked to me and paid me to talk to him along with his Omnic business partner Maximilian. Any time they came in they paid for me to sit with them and just talk.

(In this readers this is a AU Overwatch is a university and Talon is a business and not a terrorist organization.)

(So who would that be?)

(akande :D)

And it seemed that may be the case again as I spotted the male once again.

(OH God. You know everything I think about that fist and my whole body tenses)

(Don’t tense when it is in you XD)

(OH God. Dude. I'd literally break.)

(XD Yes you would XD

I walked over to them as I saw Max sit down. "Hello what can I get you guys?" I ask knowing Max would not get anything.

"A bottle of scotch." Akande says. "And your time of course."

I nodded and sat down and got the bottle and sat down with them as Akande pulled out a 100 dollar billy and slipped it into my bra.

(Mark has a feminine body so he gets away with wearing a normal bra at work as it draws more customers to him. He got to pay rent XD really stripping is not a job to be ashamed of)

I was a little shocked, he actually never did that before, he rarely would talk to me at first as well.

I sit in between them and they smile at me. "How was your week, Marie." Max asks me as I could not tell but I think he was staring at my neck. "Did someone choke you."

(Fuck XD He notice)

I placed my hand on my neck. "Yeah unfortunately I got into a fight with one of the workers here last night, it ended up getting violent but other than the bruise it will leave I think I'm fine." I said.

(Girl XD You lying XD Jack got you lying to your best customers XD)

He nodded. "Was Jesse not working last night? I knew Mr. Ashton should hire a full time bouncer." He says and I nod in agreement.

Jesse's mom worked in Ashton's childhood mansion. so he grew up with Ashton who is by far a wealthy man though he open a strip club to rebel against his parents who were never around. Better than breaking the law I guess. Jesse goes to the same college as me I seen him on campus.

"Unfortunately Jesse had class that evening and Ashton is refusing to get another bouncer saying it'll cost to much." I said as I just realized how painful the bruises were. God it was seriously painful.

"Marie those are extremely dark..did you go to the police?" He asked, I think..well he seemed concerned. "Yeah I filled a complaint with HR instead, but if Amanda is back then I'll have to take it to the police."

He nods his head. “Alright just be careful my dear, I hate to see those on you.” He says.

I force a smile I hate lying to them they are always so kind. I couldn't tell them about Jack, and I didn't want to tell them I enjoyed the act of being choked, I didn't want to be one of those 'choke me harder" types.. but I guess you can't change who you are.

My attention shifted when Akande who had been quite placed a hand on my knee. He never touched me before. I looked at him, his hand is huge the palm bigger than my knee. I could not imagining him fingering me.No shouldn't think that kind of stuff .I swear ever since last night..I've just been having those kind of thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, do you need something Akande?" I asked smiling.

"I am just worried for you my dear." He tells me. "Those bruises look very painful."

"OH it is rather painful, but I think I'll be okay, I'm keeping ice on it, honestly..I'm just thankful she wasn't wearing her usual long fake nails. That would be even worse."

(Akande's pov)

I loved Mark ever since I saw him it was one of the few nights he dance and he did not strip but just dance. I fell for him hard and seeing him work hard in such pain will show him that he can evolve to new heights. I am a firm believer in what does not kill you makes you stronger. I still hated to see someone hurt MY Mark. Someone like mark, no matter how strong he becomes will always be fragile, at least physically die to actual conditions, I didn't want to hold back his growth but I also didn't want him actually being killed by pushing to much. I nodded and looked at him. I love him to much to see him suffer to much. We talk some more about things going on in his life and ours. I knew I wanted more but I would have to wait for now soon though. Soon our time was up and it was time for his break.

(Jack's POV)

I watched as I see Mark exit out NY the back alley as I follow him, suddenly grabbing him and pushing him into the wall, his face resting against the brick wall. "W-Wha--"

"shh, just jack." I said as I rubbed against his ass as he let out a low moan.

"W-What are you doing? P-people come out here to sm-smoke" he said though he wasn't fighting me

(Well at least I'm getting dinner after this so there's that.)

"You know how much I hated those guys sitting with you?" I growl out and pull down his jeans and panties. "I almost wanted to kill them especially when that man touched you!"

"A-Ah J-Jack..I-It's..I-It's my job." He stuttered out.

"If you let me take care of you, you would not have to work." I growled and slip into his ass he was so fucking tight.

(Yeah but like, I like stripping xD)

(XD hahahaha XD)

He let put a strangled moan as he tried to adjust to my cock once more. "Your ass feels so good baby girl~ even after a good fucking last night you're still as tight as ever~"

He whimpers and I pound his ass hard and fast and he moans meeting my thrusts.

(You know Jack maybe you should invest in a sex doll ..actually he has. Me.)

(XD

I hear the door open to see the man from before ting out a cigarette as I smirked as pushed him back against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground as I was keeping him lifted by pinning him with my body and my cock causing moans. He looked down and did not seem to recognize him just knowing someone is getting fucked. I smirked at that as I could tell mark was trying to hide his moans as I reached over and began to rub him as well.

"Come on mark, I know you're getting off on this~" I whispered in his ear so only he would hear.

He nods his head and starts moaning louder as I pound his oh so tight ass faster. I could see the man was looking but just couldn't figure out who it was before he left inside as I bit hid shoulder causing a moan to come out of his mouth as he uddenly clenched around me as he came, letting out quite a girly moan making me smirk.

“Such a Good slutty Girl for daddy~” I purr as I continue to fuck his ass before cumming into it.

This caused another moan as he panted, his body shuddering as I kissed the back of his neck. "What about you leave work early, I have a reservation for us." I said as he could only breathlessly nod as he had to tie his jacket around his hips to cover the stain left from my cum on his ads that soaked through the jeans.

I fell for him more and more. I loved him since Hank brought him home after orientation. I knew he was the one for me. He soon came our still just as shy as when he went in. I escort him to my car nothing to fancy just the latest BMW. I open the door for him and he slides in on the leather seats. I then go around and get in my seat and start it up. After that I start to drive to the restaurant. I am going to treat him like the king he is is. And luckily dinner went well, he was smiling, laughing at some of my jokes, he seemed genuinely happy..but I was going to have to continue the black mail just to be safe. He is mine and I will not loose him ever.


End file.
